gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Club: Rochester, New York
'''Midnight Club: Rochester, New York '''is a 2031 racing game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar & Deep Silver. It is the 7th installment in the Midnight Club series, set in Rochester, New York. It is set to be released for the Nintendo Switch 2, Wii Infinity, Nintendo Nexus, PS6 & Xbox Three. The game has the most received messages from Rochester, New York and join the Grand Champions of Rochester, New York in the United States of America. Gameplay The gameplay lets players change 3 different voices of 2 genders, the same gameplay like Midnight Club: Houston, introducing Rochester Avatar similars to Watch Dogs Online: Warzone's avatar. Setting & Plot The player comes to Rochester, New York for the Ontario Beach Party and the 2031 Rochester Tours. Houston has something to tell the player what can race him for the first attempt. Player later earned rewards from Houston that already beat him racing to the Ontario Beach. Car List *Ford Fiesta ST (Class D) *Nissan Altima (Class D) *Daihatsu Midget 1957 (Class D) *Mercury Marauder (Class D) *Abarth 500 (Class D) *Fiat 124 Spider (Class D) *Alfa Romeo 4C (Class D) *Lexus GS 450h 2013 (Class D) *Honda Civic Type R (Class D) *Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Class D) *Toyota MR2 (Class D) *Datsun 240Z (Class D) *Chevrolet Colorado (Class D) *Citroen DS3 (Class D) *Mazda MX-5 Miata 2016 (Class D) *Mazda RX-8 (Class D) *Mazda RX-7 FD (Class D) *Mazda RX-7 FC (Class D) *Mazda Mazda6 (Class D) *Toyota Supra (Class D) *Toyota 2000GT (Class D) *Volkswagen Golf GTi 2013 (Class D) *Hyundai Genesis Coupe (Class D) *Chevrolet Impala 1989 (Class D) *Chevrolet Impala 1998 (Class D) *Chevrolet SS (Class D) *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 1968 (Class D) *Chevrolet Astro 1992 (Class D) *Chevrolet Impala Sport Sedan 1967 (Class D) *Chevrolet Impala SS 1978 (Class D) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969 (Class D) *Dodge Charger R/T 1969 (Class D) *Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 (Class D) *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 (Class D) *Dodge Charger SRT-8 2029 (Class D) *Dodge Charger SRT-8 2016 (Class D) *Subaru BRZ (Class D) *Hummer H1 Alpha (Class D) *Chevrolet Sonic RS (Class D) *Ford Focus ST (Class D) *Ford Focus RS 2009 (Class C) *Ford Focus RS 2016 (Class C) *Lexus IS-F (Class C) *Chevrolet Impala 2008 (Class C) *Honda VFR1200F (Class C) *Honda Interceptor (Class C) *Subaru WRX STi (Class C) *RAM 1500 Sport (Class C) *Infiniti Q60 (Class C) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Class C) *Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 (Class C) *Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-X (Class C) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (Class C) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 (Class C) *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 (Class C) *Nissan 240SX S14 (Class C) *Nissan 180SX S13 (Class C) *Nissan 300ZX Z32 (Class C) *Chrysler 300 SRT-8 2012 (Class C) *Volkswagen Phaeton (Class C) *Volkswagen Jetta GLI 2015 (Class C) *Audi TT 2015 (Class C) *Audi S5 (Class C) *Audi S5 Sportback (Class C) *Audi S4 2015 (Class C) *Nissan 370Z Z34 (Class C) *Ford Mustang GT 2015 (Class C) *Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969 (Class C) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 2015 (Class C) *Chevrolet Camaro SS 2016 (Class C) *Cadillac Escalade (Class C) *Lincoln Navigator (Class C) *Audi RS Q3 (Class C) *Audi SQ5 (Class C) *Audi Q7 2005 (Class C) *Audi Q7 2015 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz G65 AMG (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S600 W140 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S55 AMG W220 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S65 AMG W221 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S65 AMG Coupe W222 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz S63 AMG W222 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz SL500 R129 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz SL600 R230 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG R231 (Class C) *Ford F-150 4 Door 2029 (Class C) *Mercedes Benz C63 AMG (Class C) *BMW M4 F82 (Class C) *BMW M3 E30 (Class C) *BMW M3 E36 (Class C) *BMW M3 E46 (Class C) *BMW M3 E92 (Class C) *BMW M3 F80 (Class C) *Hyundai Kona 2029 (Class C) *BMW Z4 E86 (Class C) *BMW Z4 E89 (Class C) *Tesla Model S P85D (Class B) *Tesla Roadster (Class B) *Audi R8 E-Tron (Class B) *Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSI quattro 2009 (Class B) *Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSI quattro 2016 (Class B) *Ford E150 2006 (Class B) *Audi S8 2006 (Class B) *Audi S8 2015 (Class B) *BMW M5 2013 (Class B) *BMW 745i E65 (Class B) *BMW 750i F01 (Class B) *Chevrolet Bolt 2018 (Class B) *Chevrolet C-Trax 2018 (Class B) *Ducati 899 Panigale (Class B) *Shelby GT350R 2016 (Class B) *Ford Shelby Cobra Concept 2004 (Class B) *RUF 3800S (Class B) *Cadillac XT4 2029 (Class B) *Jeep Grand Commander 2027 (Class B) *Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 2006 (Class B) *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged 2006 (Class B) *Ford Expedition 2021 (Class B) *Chevrolet Suburban 2020 (Class B) *Lamborghini Urus (Class B) *BMW M6 F12 (Class B) *BMW M6 E63 (Class B) *Trumpchi GA4 2028 (Class B) *Aston Martin DB9 (Class B) *Aston Martin V12 Vantage S (Class B) *Aston Martin DB5 (Class B) *Ford F650 6 Door Pickup 2028 (Class B) *Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat (Class A) *Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat (Class A) *Roewe Marvel X 2029 (Class A) *Kawasaki Ninja H2 (Class A) *Ducati Panigale R 1299 (Class A) *Ducati Monster S2R (Class A) *Roewe RX8 2028 (Class A) *BMW S1000RR (Class A) *Nissan GT-R (Class A) *Acura NSX (Class A) *Ferrari 488 GTB (Class A) *Ferrari FF (Class A) *Ferrari LaFerrari (Class A) *Ferrari F12berlinetta (Class A) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C7 (Class A) *Dodge Viper GTS (Class A) *Ford GT 2017 (Class A) *BMW M10 (Class A) *BMW M9 (Class A) *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (Class A) *Mercedes Benz AMG GT (Class A) *Lamborghini Murcielago LP 670-4 SV (Class A) *Lamborghini Huracan LP 610-4 (Class A) *Lamborghini Miura SV (Class A) *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (Class S) *Pagani Huayra (Class S) *McLaren 650S (Class S) *RUF CTR-3 (Class S) *Lykan Hypersport (Class S) *Bugatti Chiron (Class S) *Koenigsegg Regera (Class S) *2016 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Class S) *2017 Porsche Panamera Turbo (Class S) *2016 Porsche Cayman GT4 (Class S) *1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RS (Class S) *1995 Porsche 911 GT2 (Class S) *1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 (Class S) *1955 Porsche 550A Spyder (Class S) *McLaren Senna (Class S) Police Cars *Trumpchi GA4 Police *Trumpchi GA4 NYSP Police *Roewe RX8 2028 Police *Roewe RX8 2028 NYSP *Roewe RX8 2028 US Park Police *2029 International HX Hazmat Truck NYSP SORT Music *Ariana Grande - No Fears to Cry *Radio Rochester, New York *Radio Toronto, Canada *Radio Hamilton, Canada *(MORE TO COME) Types of Racers *Ordered Race *Unordered Race *Time Trial *Pink Slips *Green Light Races *Highway/Wangan Races Online/Race Modes Can support up to 65 players. * Capture the Flag * Tag * Races * Pink Slips * Sprints * Highway Battles * Police First Response (Online only) List of Racers * Houston * Leo * Rimsha * Allison * Anthony * Huang * Austin * Thabet * Richard * Abed Trivia * If the player beats the entire game ever again, Thabet will have to race the player on the Western Rochester, New York for today. * The game brings back the returned vehicles and cars are copied from Drivers from New York. * Thig game now adds the pickup trucks and vans to playable cars. Category:2031 Category:Racing Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Deep Silver Category:Nintendo Switch 2 Category:Wii Infinity Games Category:PS6 Category:Xbox Three Games